Shell Shock
by tearsofamaidensheart
Summary: A small child happens to pick up a piece of scrap metal, with the power to destroy planets. That was ten years ago. Now Liz is a shy teen who's whole world is being shaken by giant Aliens. What's she do now, as she's thrown into a war that isn't her own?
1. Prelouge

So here we go. Lizzy belongs to me. Transformers belongs to Hasbro. You steal, I come after you with sawed-offed shot gun.

On with the fun stuff!

Shelly Elizabeth "Liz" "Lizzy" Sartick was you're average teen, a little quirky perhaps, but she didn't stand out in a crowded room.

She was a quiet girl, with long dark brown hair that waved naturally. Her deep hazel eyes remained a testimony to her quiet nature. Her dark skin matched her dark features, giving her an older look. Her silence though, took away from that look, making her seem three years younger. At fifteen, nearly sixteen, it was mortifying to be considered her younger sister's, Morgan, Little sister.

It wasn't to be helped though, for she was who she was, and she was a quiet person, preferring to listen first, and speak last. Thinking was more her realm, especially if it was creative. Her love for knowledge, and creativity, had long led her towards her local Library. Her own Brother had worked there in his teens, until he had gone off to join the military, hence she was well known here, and here was where she was most comfortable. Amongst her fellow book lovers, and old friends, she spoke a little louder, and easier. Yet even with them, she felt a little out of place.

Such is the personality of the heroine of this story, if such she can be called. Liz's adventure started upon the day she picked up what she believed to be a discarded hunk of junk, which looked like a treasure to her.

It was a small metal sphere with a hole in the top, where she looped a ribbon around it. The metal itself was not spectacular, just the usual brand, perhaps lighter, and slightly more durable, but aside from this, it didn't differ from any other type of metal she had ever seen before. The sphere was small enough to fit into both hands if she laced her fingers just so.

She had discovered it while she was playing hide and seek with her brothers, when she was not but six. Her mother had told her to throw it away, but the girl hadn't listened. Next time her mother saw it however, she agreed to let her daughter keep it, for she had not the heart to tell her to throw it away after so much heartache they had all suffered at the hands of divorce.

So Liz had kept the little thing on her shelves, and had long forgotten it. Then, It happened she was dusting them off, and rediscovered the Nick-knack. She was now fifteen, and felt no attachment to it, and considered at last discarding it. Yet a call to go elsewhere had kept it safe from her cleaning.

Little did the quiet timorous girl suspect that her past treasure was worth millions of lives...

* * *

So that's the the introduction. Glad I finaly got the goofy thing posted!


	2. A day of constriant

So here we go ladies and gents! I own Lizzy. Hasbro owns Transformers. You own the right to read this. you do not have the right to steal this. Nuff said? Good.

**

* * *

**

Shell Shock:

_Posttraumatic stress disorder resulting from wartime combat or similar experiences. Also called battle fatigue, shell shock, war neurosis._

* * *

Liz sighed, twiddling her thumbs, and running her fingers through her curly hair, despite the fact that for once, it wasn't a messy rat's nest. She paced up and down the concrete of her grandmother's home. She was waiting to be picked up. Part of her wouldn't have minded just going back inside, and wait for an eternity for a computer turn. The other part of her berated herself, telling her of how wonderful it would be to go out, and buy a new drawing pad.

'It's not forever...' She thought, trying to relax a little. 'It's just for an hour or two.'

Just as soon as she finished her thought, her hazel eyes caught sight of a familiar red car. Her ride. Her father.

"Oh Crap..." She whispered, feeling her knees lock.

The car pulled in smoothly, with a man who could almost be her double at the wheel. He shared the same dark complexion, although to a greater extent. His thinning dark brown hair was covered by a blue hat exclaiming 'Bubba Gump Shrimp'. His own hazel eyes caught sight of his soon to be passenger, although his were clouded with years of alcohol abuse, and general upper age. He was in his mid fifties now, with his mustache having gray hairs just appearing.

Liz winced at that. It still hit her hard, to see how bad her father had become. Managing a small, somewhat fake smile, Liz shouldered her messenger bag, and walked to the car.

Her father gave her one of his own small smiles. It was always this way. His expressions always carried an air of discomfort. Liz often wondered if her own awkwardness showed.

"Hey little girl." He greeted her, as she slipped into the passenger seat. It was his usual greeting, on the phone, and in person.

"Hey dad." She returned his familiar tone. Her smile threatened to slip away at any moment, yet she kept it plastered somehow. Years of drama practice had helped to ease the moments of silence, by teaching her how to keep up a brave smile.

"How's it going?" He asked, as they drove off. It took Liz a great deal of effort not to react. She had long learned how much she hated this often repeated question. Or coming from this man at least. It had an insulting air to it. This was the man who was supposed to be her father. He was supposed to be in her life, not just on a few special occasions, or whenever he was sober. He should have known most of what she had been up to in the last month or so, at the very least!

'But it's not like that...' Liz thought with disdain.

"Oh, it's been going pretty good," She replied, wondering just what "It" was. "I finally got my driver's permit."

Her father turned his eyes to the road, squinting in what Liz guessed as confusion, and slight surprise.

"Oh?" Was all he said.

"Yeah..." She mumbled.

There was a pause, before he managed to spit out his next question.

"Did you're Grandpa teach you?" Liz almost laughed at the thought. Her Grandfather was a retired man now, who didn't do much of anything. He had taught her oldest brother some of the basics, before sending him to Driver's Ed. When she had asked him, he had only laughed.

"No..." She admitted. "Dave did..."

An uncomfortable silence settled. Liz knew it probably hit him hard. The guilt always showed on his face, at least, that was an emotion her keen eyes were set on. Her step-dad had stepped up to the plate and taught her second older brother, and herself the rules of the road, and sent them on their way. However, she was still Robert's daughter, and he had not the time, energy, nor the bold nature to assert that he wished to teach the girl.

Liz shifted slightly in her seat, and decided to try and make light of it. "So, umm... I was wondering if you would mind me driving us back? I could use all the practice I can get."

The request eased the sting of knowing that another man who was an actual Father figure had been the one to teach her.

"Sure." He replied, a little of the tension lifting. "Just don't get us killed."

Liz chuckled softly. "Nope, not me."

Silence once again filled the space between them, as Liz sent her mind into overdrive, searching for a topic on which the two of them could converse.

"So what do you think of all the rain we've been getting?" She tried. The subject of the weather wasn't much, and it quickly ended, just as abruptly as it had started. So Liz moved on to Cartoons such as InuYasha. That brought up plenty of idle conversation, and before she knew it, Liz was sitting across from her father, sipping on a Mocha Frappe.

Liz recounted her eldest brother's boot Camp graduation, and her second brother's school, and his plans for after graduation. He told her about his latest odd-job, which Liz only half-believed was going so well.

After their cups were empty, and they had spent an hour or so of talking, Liz excused herself to look through the books.

'Better than I thought...' She mused. She chose a few how-to-draw books, a comic book she had had her eye on for a while, and a drawing pad. She browsed through the other books, especially those on sale, but none peeked her interest, nor, she thought, any of her family members who might get the book for Christmas.

Liz sighed, and made her purchase. Her father was outside, waiting for her.

"You're grandpa?" The woman behind the counter asked.

Liz shook her head. "Father." She answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The worker exclaimed, turning red.

Liz smiled kindly at the embarrassed lady. "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal."

The woman's look of horror passed, although her cheeks remained red. "Do you have a discount card?" She managed to ask.

"Yeah, under David Webber." Liz replied, grateful her father was outside. To hear that she used her step-dad's discount card probably would have made him sullen with guilt, and slight annoyance.

Both men had a fair respect for the other to be sure. Dave didn't insist upon Liz calling him anything beyond his name. And Robert didn't grow irate at the mention of her step-dad. A little depressed, but not angry. Still, Liz would rather not incur his sunny disposition to sway in a less favorable direction.

Paying for her books, she soon joined her father in the parking lot. He smiled fondly at the teen, and handed her his keys.

"You can drive a stick, right?"

Liz smiled. "Of course. Seth taught me that. Took me a lot of bribing to convince him, but I managed."

Robert chuckled at that, and sat in the passenger's seat. Liz twirled the keys momentarily, as she slid into the driver's side. Her father simply shook his head.

She placed the car key into the ignition, and started it with a little trouble. And then they were off, Liz driving calmly.

"You're doing very well." Robert commented.

"Thanks." She said, taking the compliment with a broad grin. "So think I could start driving Grandpa's motor home?"

Her father laughed, and shook his head. "No, no. Your mom could never figure out how to drive the goofy thing.

"She couldn't get the hang of the stick either." Liz pointed out, changed gears on the car. "But I mastered that so to speak. I think I could handle it. With a good amount of practice."

They chattered softly about cars, and Liz admitted she was going to need a car if she was to find a job.

As they came up to a red light, Liz tapped the breaks, pulling them into a smooth stop. The engine made a loud hissing, and sputtering noise. Liz shot her father a bewildered look.

"Uh, dad..." She said, blinking. They turned the key in the ignition, getting no results. Her father jumped out to pop the hood, as Liz turned on her hazard lights.

"She's overheating."

With a quick gesture, Liz snapped the heater on to max, and rolled down the windows. Next, she pulled a bottle of coolant from the back, and passed it to her father. She stepped out, handing him the bottle of fluid, and looked over the steaming engine.

She remained silent as her father poured the fluid in bit by bit. Finally he stepped back. Liz knew by the way he shook his head that the car was in desperate need of a mechanic.

"Let's push it over to the bank parking lot. There's plenty of space, and it's deserted." Liz suggested. Robert nodded, shoving the hood back in place.

"I'll push, you steer." He ordered, rushing to the back. Liz apprehensively did as she had been instructed. Soon both father and daughter were walking towards her Grandmother's house.

Liz hoisted her newly bought treasures up onto her shoulder, as her father talked about all sorts of scientific theories.

Then, he grew silent, and heaved a heavy sigh. "Lizzy," He began.

'Uh-oh...' Liz thought, squeezing her messenger bag in worry. 'This does not bode well...'

"I want to have you over to spend the summer with me."

Liz blinked twice. "Pardon?"

"Just for the summer. Your mom thinks it's a good idea... So long as you're up to it." He smiled at her, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Liz blinked, as she forced a very fake smile. "Well... I'll have to think about it..." She spat out, trying to coat it with a pleasant air. It failed miserably.

"We could have some Father-Daughter time. Ya'know?"

"Uh yeah..." She tried to appear interested.

A permanent silence sat between them, as Liz led them back to her Grandmother's. Her younger sister and younger cousin both greeted her warmly, as her father asked to borrow a phone.

"You okay?" Morgan, her sister whispered, as Liz's father tapped his jeans irritably.

"Yeah." Liz replied, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath of the familiar atmosphere. "Just tired." She added at last.

Liz glanced at the clock, wondering what was to become of her. What would her mother think of her spending the summer with her father? She set her stuff down on the couch, excusing herself to take a long hot bath

* * *

Yeah I know. This starts out kinda slow, but it's just to give you a feel for the character. Funny thing is, I'll be seeing my dad this Friday. Right. I'll post these up sparingly about now. (That ought to give me time enough to type up the next chapter in advance. Got ancy waiting on verifcation, and some Parental control thing.) So let me know how you like it!


	3. Missions and Desicions

You know the drill. Hasbro owns Transformers. I own Lizzy. I also own her father, and mother, and other family members. You own the right to read, review, and enjoy. you don not own rights to steal. Stealing will result in my coming after you with a sawed off shot gun, smoke bombs, radioactive goo, and pliers. Kay? Okay, read on.

* * *

The Autobot ship was unusually quiet. It seemed a human sized pin dropped onto the floor would be heard from every point in the ship.

Every mech aboard was locked in apprehension, each one feeling that it was all far too calm. Even the officers felt it.

The calm before a great, and terrifying storm. So it appeared to Optimus Prime. He glanced around the rec room. There was hardly any noise, no uproarious laughter, no loud idle talk. Optimus glanced from table to table, disturbed at his soldier's behavior. Mirage looked sullen, and angry. Next to him, Bumblebee had his own face drawn in a confused, and worried expression. Across from them was another sullen face, Brawn. Next to him was a silent Bluestreak, something that would frighten, and worry even the most carefree protoform.

At the next table, Jazz looked stock, and in deep thought. The enregon cube sitting on the table had not been touched since he had sat down. His three other companions, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Tracks sat in silence as well. Tracks was sipping on a cube of enegon, in as much thought as Jazz, although with more annoyance.

Sideswipe had a bored look on his face, not his usual boredom either. It was something akin to a child waiting for something special, and exciting to happen, like a gift, or a holiday. As for Sunstreaker, he appeared to be stewing over something himself, and it wasn't a petty wrong-doing. He seemed to be concentrating upon a truly difficult problem that frustrated him, as he puzzled over it, searching for the answer with admirable persistence.

Optimus glanced at his second-in-command, Prowl. He too wore a grim expression, even more so than his typical no-nonsense mask that he wore on a regular basis.

Optimus sighed inwardly. The whole ship was full of alert, and jittery mechs, or mechs who simply grew quiet, but all held their breaths in anticipation.

Optimus stepped forward in careful strides to where Jazz sat, lost in thought.

"Jazz." He stated, arousing the mechs attention from whatever it was that had been going through his CPU just breems ago.

"Sir?" He said, snapping to.

"I need to talk to you."

* * *

"Are you sure?"

The question itself seemed a pitiful one to ask. Of all her five kids, Anne's most reliable at gathering information quickly and efficiently, was Liz. The teen seemed to think so herself, for she folded her arms to her chest, showing some annoyance. Though weather her annoyance was at her mother's question, or her current situation, was hard to say.

"Of course." She snorted. "I heard him with my own two ears. I can even quote the conversation for you if you'd like."

Anne frowned as her daughter. She was in her late thirties now, with curly hair cropped short, and dyed blond. She wasn't particularly tall, only reaching five foot three, with pale skin, and sharp green eyes.

"Don't get snappy with me." The woman warned.

Liz let out something between a sigh, and a huff. "Sorry Momma," She apologized. "It's just... Well, unexpected!"

The older woman nodded. "I know honey, I know."

"You're not gonna make me go, are you?" Liz asked, looking horrified at the thought. Truth be told, that wouldn't be a far-fetched statement. If there was one thing Shelly Elizabeth Sartick had trouble with, it was her father.

Oh she loved him, like any other normal daughter would. However, she had come to learn she could not count upon him, or put any real quality stock into her relationship with him. He was in another world completely, where only getting rid of guilt and pain mattered to him.

Liz had hidden her long nursed resentment towards him for not being what a real father was, hence she worried that being with him or around him too long would cause her to lose it.

"Honey," Her mother crooned, bringing Lizzy back to the real world. " You're old enough to decide what you want to do about your father now. You know that's where I've stood since you became a teenager."

"Yeah," Liz let out another huff-sigh. "I just wish I didn't have to be the one to admit that I don't like it."

Anne let out a rueful laugh. "Lizzy, I'll be the first to tell you," And here her voice tightened considerably, as anger colored it. "This just pisses me off. He thinks he can just waltz around deciding it's safe for you to come stay with him for the summer!"

Liz nodded. "I know, I know. It does me too."

Silence filtered into the space between mother and daughter, as Liz sat on her mother's bed, while Anne paced the floor of her bedroom.

After a few moments, Liz chose to break it. "So," She began. "What do we do?"

Her mother remained silent, then heaved her own sigh. "We tell him 'no'."

* * *

Jazz stood at attention in Optimus Prime's office. It was a fairly good sized room for the few items it held. A large desk at which Optimus sat, considering something on his data pad, a large device which would have awed most organic scientists, (Which was simply a holographic device used to contact other ships, and planets to negotiate at a safe, or preferable distance.) and a chair, which Optimus was occupying.

The commander glanced up at his head of special Ops. There was no doubts in his mind as to whether or not he had made the best choice or not. Jazz was level headed, and laid back. It was extremely hard not to like the calm, but fun Autobot. That, and he was definitely creative enough for this task, which was probably one of the most difficult Prime had ever seen.

At last, he spoke. "Jazz, I'm assigning you a delicate task."

Jazz tilted his head slightly, and adjusted his audio processors to better catch and memorize just what his commanding officer was going to send him to do. He nodded for Optimus to continue, an uncharacteristic gesture.

"There is a new planet I want you to investigate. It's imperative that you are not seen."

Jazz nodded slowly. "What sort of planet we talking about here? Not one where the Decepticons are, it sounds like."

Optimus let out the robotic equivalent of a a sigh. "No Jazz. We received a power signal coming from the planet's surface."

Optimus paused choosing his words with care. "The signal itself is not unlike that of a transformer's, Jazz."

Jazz frowned. "How's that possible Prime? I mean we're talking about an unexplored planet, right?"

The commanding officer nodded. "That's why I'm sending you. You're job is to find out what the signal is, and if it's one of our own, bring him back with you. Also, to record what information you can while there."

"What about the Decepticons?" he asked.

Optimus looked grave. "Protect the life forms first and foremost. Freedom is the right of all Sentient beings. Understand?"

Jazz nodded solemnly. "Got it Prime."

* * *

I wanted to post some more for my sanity. So this is earlier than I had intended. I finally brought the Autobots in. Yes, yes, I have a long ways to go.


	4. Sisters and Nightmares

On with the insanity! Hasbro owns Transformers, I own Lizzy, Izzy(Ha,ha,ha) Gracie, Morgan, the story, and the universe! Er... Not yet, but I will someday! You do not, and cannot own the universe. And you cannot steal my story. period. Or I come after you with a list of weapons. (I'd put them up here, but it's longer than my chapters!) So read, please Review. Thank you.

* * *

Liz, and her sister Morgan were on there way to bed, swapping goofy jokes, and stories.

Morgan was only Liz's step-sister, but they got along extremely well all things considered. Morgan was three years younger, with a pretty figure, and short strawberry blonde hair. Her skin was a pretty white color, that display her blue-green eyes with brilliance. She was the shorter of the two girls, even shorter than her step-mother coming in at just a little above five feet tall.

It was almost a laughable situation. The two girls got along perfectly for strange reasons. Both had the same general likes, but they differed in taste. Morgan preferred the darker side of things, whereas Liz spent all her time in the lighter side. Yet somehow, it worked out perfectly. Liz was laid back, and silent while Morgan was loud, and out-spoken.

"Hey Lizzy," Morgan said, disrupting the flow of conversation. If there was one thing Morgan lacked, it was tact. "I found this thingy on your shelf when I was grabbing the markers."

She held up a small sphere. It had a piece of lace looped through a hole in the top, so it could be suspended around a child's neck. Liz blinked, then plucked it from her sister's outstretched hand.

"Well I'll be..." She mumbled.

"What is it?" Morgan asked, studying the object.

Liz closed her eyes remembering. "Just a piece of junk." She replied. "I found it when I was playing with the boys, and decided to keep it."

"Mom let you?" Morgan frowned, finding that hard to believe.

"No, I hid it for a long time." Liz recounted. "Once momma found it, she gave up, and let me have it..."

Liz's hazel eyes clouded over at the memory. Such a strange time for the little object to resurface...

She wrapped it around her wrist, creating an improvtu bracelet. There wasn't enough string for her to wear the charm around her neck as she used to when she was a small child, so she simply wore it as a bracelet.

Morgan raised her eyebrows at this but just chuckled. "Wanna stay up and talk tonight?" She joked, changing the subject.

"Morgan," Liz growled in exasperation. "If you keep me from sleep tonight, I promise you, I'm gonna slug ya."

Morgan just laughed, and danced of to the room they shared.

* * *

"Liz..."

It was dark. Too dark to see.

"Liz..." A voice. It was so... charming... In a strange way. The way it seemed to only care about the girl... She gave a little mumble in response, turning from under her sheets.

"Lizzy..." The undertone changed slightly, it was a difficult thing for Liz to catch in her sleeping state, but she noticed it. It was as if the voice had only wobbled a little closer, or something like that, something so small, yet it changed the pitch of it to her ears, if only slightly.

'What?' she breathed.

"Lizzzzzzzy..." The tone shifted again, but this time Liz knew that this voice was not one she should listen to. She tried to move away.

A cold metal hand grasped her arm, tight. She screamed.

"Now, now, hush little organic, I'm not going to hurt you... So long as you do what I say..."

The voice had turned into a self serving thing, with a condescending tone that made Liz want to puke. Whatever it was, it had a grip on her arm.

"Let go of me!" She shrieked, trying to pull out of the grip. Her strength seemed pitiful indeed, for no matter how she pulled at the weakest point, she could not free herself.

The voice laughed, maliciously.

"Let go!" She cried again, tossing a clumsily balled fist into the arm. It crumpled beneath the poorly conceived punch.

A cry of anger, surprise, and pain met her ears. She shivered, then leapt away, fear causing all of her movements to be jerky. She ran for long distance it felt like. She could hear whatever the voice really was coming up behind her.

"Please help me, somebody help!" Liz cried in desperation. She felt the voice try to grab her, missing by mere inches.

She screamed. "Help!"

"Nobody is going to help you little fleshy! I am your master."

Fear laced with sheer panic fluttered in her chest, causing her to run hard. "Help me!"

As Liz ran, she fell over some sort of ledge. Her scream pierced the air, as her body fell through darkness.

* * *

"Liz! Liz, honey wake up!" Liz bolted upright in her bed. Her mother and sister, stood over her bed, both wide-eyed with worry.

Liz's hazel eyes darted around the room, her breath coming in quick frightened puffs of air. Finally the hazel colored eyes rested upon her mother, and sister.

"I-" She stuttered. "I- Oh thank heavens..." Liz threw her arms around her sister, and mother haphazardly.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked.

"I'm fine." Liz sighed, regaining her composure. She pulled out of the embrace her cheeks colored red.

"It's gonna be fine. It was all just a nightmare."

Her mother seemed convinced, so she got up to check and see if the baby had been woken up by Liz's frightened cries. Morgan on the other hand remained with her older sister, worry etched on her face.

"I'm fine Morgan, honest." Liz laughed. "Now get on to bed."

Morgan crawled back up onto the top bunk, albeit reluctantly. "I love you Lizzy." She said.

"Love you too." Liz replied, as she turned over. Doubts lingered in her mind as to just what exactly she had seen. For a part of her knew it couldn't have been 'just a nightmare'.

* * *

Liz spent the next few says or so just acting normal, going to church, and the library. Things however, were far from normal as far as Liz was concerned. Her mother had made her decision well known with Lizzy's father, and that had sparked contrasty. He hadn't expected his little girl to say no, much less her mother disagree with him.

The Phone fights had gotten to be too much for her, and she had retreated to the Library during the open hours, (And a few hours after that even) and then she walked to her Grandma's house to ride out the horrible storm. It wasn't so bad though. She had caught up on all her reading, that she was supposed to do, and wanted to do. Not to mention that it was warm enough for her to swim to her hearts content, boring even her younger cousin to death with all her looping beneath the cool glittering surface of the water.

Tonight though, something was bothering her, as she sat dripping on the deck, her eyes skimming over the dancing surface of the water. Something was off. Way off to be sure.

Liz splashed the water with her feet in annoyance, growling with frustration. As the water shifted, and slowly settled back down, Lizzy's focus went to it. She could hear muffled voices from it.

Images began to form upon the water's surface. Robots? It was hard to see them on the shifting surface.

'Free-' The syllables after that were garbled. Liz rubbed her arms, trying to rid herself of the tingle she was feeling. Her eyes caught sight of her bracelet. She usually took stuff like that off, but today she had failed to do so. Not that it mattered at the moment, for the little metal sphere was glowing. It wasn't very bright, reminding her of a dying glow stick, as the soft blue light pulsed slightly. She could not only see it flickering, but Liz could feel it. The life, and power that flowed within it, desperately trying to get out.

'-no harm-' The words came. Lizzy glanced from the water to her bracelet, and back again. Her head was beginning to ache. Squeezing her now dry, willowy hair she let out a groan, and flung herself into the pool, hoping to drown out all the strange things that were happening to her.

The moment her skin made contact to the cool substance the words came loudly, and far too fast. Her bracelet no longer glowed. It shined as bright a s a star, as images flew across Liz's line of vision.

'Do no harm-' One voice came.

'Time to die-' Another added, as Liz watched dozens of robots fighting each other.

'No, no, no, no!'

'The time is at hand!'

'till all are one!'

'I don't understand you!'

'What is it?'

'Hurry, Primus, hurry!'

'Who are you?'

'Pitborn slagger!'

'What do we do?'

-Darkest hour-'

'-disaster!'

'Momma!'

'This is the end!'

'Ya glitch!'

'We can go home now!'

'Protoform...'

'The fighting is over!'

'let go!'

'Megatron!'

'Jazz...'

'Slag...'

"Die Optimus Prime!'

'Don't give up L-'

'give it up Megatron!'

'Help!'

'Jazz!'

'Don't give up!'

'Run, fool!'

Liz closed her eyes, screaming underwater. "Stop, stop it!"

The voices sped up for a moment, then faded, as hot tears streamed down Liz's face.

'You are safe little one...' A calm, voice cooed.

She shook her head, and remembered she was underwater. Her eyes turned to the sphere charm on her wrist. It had simmered down to a soft, dying glow again.

Then one last voice said something, as the glow disappeared, and Liz was left alone in the dark pool.

'Freedom is the right of all sentient beings.'

Liz shoved her feet against the bottom of the pool, and threw her head above the surface of the water. She breathed heavily, partly from her time underwater, and partly from the cold air around.

For a long moment she stayed in the water, kicking her legs to stay afloat.

"Wha-" She gasped. "What just happened?"

Her only answer was the cold night wind that pierced her body, chilling her to the bone.

* * *

The next morning Liz spent getting ready to take her younger cousin to school. It was only a short walk to the building, but since today was the last day of school, it was only a half-day, and no real work was done. Thus, Isabelle's teacher had agreed to let her bring Liz along for the day. The home-schooler agreed, curious to see if the school had changed from her own two years there. She had gone to school for the first, and second grades alone, back at the time when the divorce had been especially hectic, and money short. She had been under the watchful eyes of two wonderful teachers at the time, but still, when her mother had announced that she was taking them all back into home-schooling again, Liz had been overjoyed.

Now walking back to school seemed a strange thing.

"You wanna take the woods back?" Izzy asked, looked up at Liz. Isabelle was a small girl for her age, reaching only four or so feet, despite her being in the fifth grade. She had medium length blonde hair which curled, and bounced naturally. Her big blue eyes had an almost annoying way of saying: 'Here I am, love me!'

She was a rather immature child at times, always had been. It had often brought Liz trouble too, for when she was younger, she had often mistaken Izzy for almost two years younger than she was.

"Sure." Liz replied. "I used to go that way with Uncle Dave, and Pat when I got out from school."

Izzy nodded, and looked a little put out at the remembrance of her older brother. In their case, some things were better left unsaid.

Liz spent the half day of school, watching movies, eating candy offered to her by other students, who found her knowledge on myths to be the most amazing thing they'd ever heard. At last once the final bell rang, Liz, and Izzy took to the back of the building, walking contentedly towards the woods. Liz had been through there enough to know what turns to take. She was a woods-woman, if any terrain was her forte.They crossed over a log lain across a small stream, the main attraction of the whole walk.

"Lizzy," Isabelle tugged the older girls hand. "Hold my hand."

The two held hands, Liz in front, and Izzy grasping her hand for dear life, and wobbling behind her.

As the two girls walked over the log, (Or more like weeble-wobbled over it) neither knew what was coming until it was too late. Their antagonist was sneaking up stealthily on them, but too fast to stop. Yes they would pay dearly for all the humiliation they had caused. This was the end.

The assailant took flight launching into the two girls on the log, sending all three forms into the small stream below. Liz, and Izzy screamed, as a battle cry come from behind, and all tumbled into the wet stream.

Liz's head popped back up, as she gasped for breath. Izzy's came up soon after, as she screamed, and huffed in frustration. And then up came the attacker's.

She was as short as Isabelle to be sure, with extremely long, thick black hair, tied in a long braid. She had bright green eyes, filled to the brim with mischief, and fun. She grinned widely at the two annoyed, and waterlogged girls.

"Ha!" She exclaimed, pointing her fingers at them. "I got you! That's what you get for-" She stopped short, blinking at the two, glowering girls.

"Where's Morgan?" She asked, blinking her big brown eyes twice.

Liz gave a loud huff. "At home, still doing school like the rest of the home-schooling community. Now why did you feel the need to shove us in, Gracie?"

"Grandma's gonna kill us!" Izzy whined. "And why aren't you in school today!?" She added sourly.

Grace grinned. "Last day was yesterday. Besides, your grandma said I could come over, and swim!"

"Not in the stream." Liz grumbled darkly.

"I thought Morgan was with you." The younger girl chuckled sheepishly. She was a year older than Isabelle, but acted like a preteen, in her own right.

"Yeah, well thanks for the dip!" Izzy screeched.

"Alright, alright." Liz sighed, pulling herself out of the water. "When we get to grandma's, y'all back me on this story, kay?"

"Story?" Gracie asked mischievously.

"Well, it's got the elements of truth but it's extremely prettied up." The eldest girl replied, pulling the other two girls up. "Hey where's your back pack?"

The question had been pointed at Izzy who was walking off by herself. She paused, and gave a shrug.

"Well let's at least look for it." Liz suggested. "And who knows, we might dry off before we get there."

Sadly, although they recovered the lost back pack, they all ended up falling into the stream again, and lost the back pack for good. The trio walked home, wet, sweaty, and tired.

Luckily, Liz's story passed with flying colors in her grandma's book , and she ended up offering pizza out of pity for the girl's hard time.

Till it arrived though, the three swam, and splashed in the pool. Gracie and Izzy swapped jokes, while Liz relayed some names for good reading. When at last the pizza arrived the girls tumbled out of the pool and onto the deck. Morgan joined them and the foursome chatted, and gobbled up pizza like there was no tomorrow. Gracie also got her revenge on Morgan throwing her into the pool, much to everyones amusement. After all it seemed to relieve their own agitation at losing a brats back pack, and a few hours of swim time, just to see a flabbergasted Morgan sputtering in the water below them.

As the sun began to go down the girls let their feet dangle over the water, talking about music, and bands and the like.

"So are you all spending the night too?" Liz asked, rather out of the blue.

"Yep." Morgan smiled.

"Yes!" Gracie exclaimed, jumping up shouting. " Now you will never be rid of me! I shall send out my evil lamas and we shall rule the world!"

Liz took up the challenge in an instant, screaming back; "No, I and my chicken warriors shall over take you in you're dastardly plans, you ninny!"

"Nooooo!" Morgan cried out. "The chickens are MY minions!"

Liz considered it for a moment, then shouted. "I call the crawfish!"

"I'll eat em with butter!" Morgan exclaimed, a huge smile on her face.

"Crawfish killer!" Liz screeched, giving the younger girl a small shove.

When all had grown quiet again, Liz went to her towel to get a peek at the bracelet. It wasn't glowing, or doing anything unnatural, so she tied it back around her wrist.

"So what movies do we have for tonight?" Izzy asked. "Harry Potter!?"

"Not allowed." Both Morgan, and Liz chimed in at the same time.

"Freddy Crouger!?" Gracie suggested excitedly.

"No!" Izzy whimpered.

"Oh you big chicken!" Morgan her tone rather berating.

"I don't want to watch that either." Liz added. "Maybe something more suitable?"

"Like?" Morgan challenged.

"Your bracelet's glowing." Gracie commented out of the blue. Liz snapped to, gripping at the charm around her wrist. It was the same, small, dying energy as the night before, but the pulse was quicker, more impatient.

All the girl's eyes were on the glowing trinket. Liz fingered the little trinket, worry clouding her eyes. Things were going to get bad... and she knew it.

Questions gushed out at Liz, who winced at the barrage.

"What is that!?"

"Can I see!?"

"Where'd you get it?"

"Please!?"

"How do ya like that?"

"Please can I see it!?"

"Izzy!"

The last comment came from Morgan who was giving her youngest cousin an evil glare. Her green eyes were flashing with annoyance.

"Morgan!" Isabelle spat back.

"Girls!" Liz shouted. "That's enough."

"Can I see it, Please!?" Izzy whined, holding her hand out impatiently.

"No." Liz stated flatly, fingers curling around the sphere.

"Please!?" She whined louder.

"I said 'no'." Liz sighed, trying to make her voice a little stronger. "Now drop it."

"I said 'Please'!"

"Izzy!" Morgan shouted. "Stop!"

"Morgan," Liz sighed. "I can handle myself, okay?"

"So, what is it?" Gracie asked, cutting to the chase.

"Honestly? I'm not too sure." The eldest admitted. "It's done this before..."

"Really!?" Morgan asked, excited.

"Yeah..." Liz twisted the little object between her fingers. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the spherical charm.

A flood of information hit her all at once, penetrating her brain within a nano second. She let go of the charm, with a whimper of pain, as she watched more battles, and visions of great, regal cities. Ships of gargantuan size flew past her line of sight, and countless robots, talking, and laughing amongst themselves.

She blinked, as their language touched her ears. It hurt. How it hurt. She grasped her head, and let out a pained shriek. Tears cascaded down her face, as the information just kept coming.

"St-Stop it!" She cried.

The flow of information paused, creating a wave in the constant stream, making the teen feel rather sick to her stomach. Then with a surge, it pushed into her brain harder, before letting up.

Liz stood, her legs crossed in an awkward fashion, as the scene on the deck became clearer. Her sister, and cousins were staring at her, eyes wide.

The teen grimaced, as she fell flat on her face.

"Liz!"

"Lizzy!"

They gathered around their eldest sibling.

"Are you alright?!" Morgan exclaimed.

Liz sat up, her eyes, not focusing on them. She held her head, and gave a low moan. "What a trip..." She mumbled. "I think-"

She stopped, and picked up the Sphere from the ground where it had fallen. "I think I need to find out what the heck this thing is.."

* * *

So yeah, the real crazness is coming! This is just the fanfare! And yeah, you thought a Decepticon was going to attack Liz, and Izzy! (Gotcha!) So R&R Peoples! Please. And thank you. (They are the magic words.)


	5. Little luck, chases, and meetings

So I finally hit a roadblock

So I finally hit a roadblock. (Writer's block, really.) Wow. Just wow. I have more written up than you can imagine. I got impatient, and tossed another one up here.

So I've got a quick favor I need to ask. If you're reviewing, please I'd like some two-lined reviews, kay? It's hard for me to know what I'm doing well, and what needs to be improved unless somebody tells me. (That's the main reason I'm a member here.) So yeah. Thanks.

**Disclaimer**: Nuff said.

* * *

Jazz drove up to the library. He had taken on an alternative mode as a Porsche. It was classy, and he kinda liked it, he had to admit. And he also had to admit, he liked this planet, called earth.

It was calm, peaceful, and not to mention beautiful. Trees sprung out everywhere, and green grass carpeted the ground endlessly. Flowers decorated the landscape, and it all flowed endlessly, with hills, and flatlands, but it all just came together almost flawlessly. If he ever had a choice of where he wanted to go after the war, this would be it.

Still he had a mission to do, and here was where he had traced the signal. It had given off eight pulses today. Yesterday, it had only given off about five. He had gotten lucky.

He waited though. He couldn't reveal himself to humans, and besides, if the signal left, he'd be able to track it.

It was such a unique signal, when it pulsed, it had a power force he had only heard of from old war stories, or of technology from the golden age. The power identified itself under a scanner as one of his own race, only with some sort of technical glitch or something. It was far too complex for just a mech. It had it's own spark beat, and it's own comm frequency. The comm seemed to be dead though, and appeared to serve no particular use. It was a mind-boggling mystery.

Under normal circumstances, they might have let it go, and continued with the war, but these were not normal circumstances. The Decepticons were interested in the signal, whatever it was. That in and off itself was a heads up. They might have more information than the Autobots did, or they might be getting desperate to win. Not that the Autobots had the upper hand in the war currently, but any edge could change the tide of the entire war, which had been going on since... Well, it had been going for far too long.

While Jazz was waiting, he turned up the radio. The noise drowned out the thoughts of the war, and the Golden age that was long gone. The mech also went through earthen data-banks for what a 'library' was.

'A data-bank of data-pads...Hmm...' Jazz considered that. 'Dealing with a learned organic... okay...'

To say that the signal belonged to an organic was not as far-fetched as many mechs believed, as the signal moved, quite often. It could have been in one of planet's mindless machines, but he doubted that. Even now, he could feel the signal, moving, shifting slightly, as if inch, by inch. The signal was attached to an Organic, and Jazz knew it.

The automatic doors sliding open shook Jazz from his thoughts. It opened revealing two young female organics. They were not quite fully mature as far as their species went, but they were by no means sparklings, Jazz noted. One of them had the signal radiating off of her. The main question...which one?

As the two walked down the sidewalk, Jazz rumbled to life, and followed slowly behind them.

Liz sighed loudly, a forlorn expression hard upon her face. Morgan wasn't in much higher spirits either. They had gone to the library for answers, Liz browsing through a collection of books filled with legends, and folk-tales, while Morgan combed the net.

Both had come up empty. Hence, both were sad, and slightly depressed. Morgan tossed her older sister a glance.

"So just what did you see when that thing-" She stopped looking for a good word. "-Lit up?"

Liz shrugged. "I don't wanna talk about it." She mumbled.

Truth be told, Liz wasn't totally ready to share it all. If she did, the others would probably tell her she was dreaming, or delusional. That and it was...Special... Whatever it was, it had significance in the world. It had power that was waiting, Liz could feel it. What it was waiting for, she had no clue, but it was waiting. So she too would wait, until the right time came along.

Morgan sighed, then caught glance of a McDonald's. With a sly grin at her sister, she punched her roughly on the shoulder. "I'm starving. Let's grab a bite to eat."

Liz glanced at her sister, frowning. "You paying?"

Liz hated to use her money to eat out. It was an odd habit, but every time she had to pay for her dinner, she seemed easier to annoy. It was one of her biggest pet-peeves.

"Sure, I'll treat." Morgan agreed.

Liz glanced at her sister, then a smile crept onto her face. "You know what? I'd like that."

* * *

Jazz parked in the parking lot of a place called 'McDonald's'. He looked that up, and discovered it to be a refueling station.

'Huh...' he thought. ' That's something. 'They even let you get it on the go!'

There refueling stations were mostly where they ate it, and they weren't really allowed to take their fuel elsewhere for consumption. The Rec Room was the designated area to refuel. If you took energon anywhere else, you could be court-martialed.

He watched the two girls as they got their food, and sat down, eating, and chatting as they did so.

He waited quietly, as they finished their food. And then they walked out of the building, with cups in hand.

Jazz started up his engine, and followed the girls from the road. 'Nice and easy...' He thought wheeling after the pair.

* * *

Liz was now in higher spirits, after her stomach was full. She and Morgan had been discussing light-hearted things, and she had all but forgotten the charm around her wrist. The older teen glanced at her sister, and passed her a hearty smile. The expression was returned.

Then, Morgan frowned. Leaning over to hug her sister, she whispered in her ear.

"Lizzy, there's a car that's following us. I saw it follow us to Micky-Dee's. A Porsche."

Liz embraced her sister. Then she tossed a glance behind them.

"Sure enough..." She mumbled. A Porsche was following them, alright.

"Let's split up!" Morgan whispered. "Meet up at Grandma's."

"What!?" Liz exclaimed.

"Yeah, you take the woods. It won't follow you there. I'll go into the gas station for a bit."

"Hold it, moron." Liz sighed. "Let's both go through the woods, hmm? If they can't follow us there, except on foot, then let's go together..."

The older girl rubbed her temples. Sometimes she wondered if her sister was really all there. Perhaps all the lights weren't on upstairs.

'That's so rude!' Liz thought to herself. Although, she sometimes had to admit, for all her sister's brilliance in social circles, sometimes she did really dumb things.

Morgan blinked. "Only if you take the moron comment back."

"Fine," Liz huffed, leading her sister past the elementary school. "...Protoform..."

"What?" Morgan asked.

"It's..." She paused, glancing at the Porsche. "A long story. Hey, let's make a run for it."

"Right."

"Ready," The Porsche paused just behind them.

"Steady," Morgan croaked.

"GO!"

* * *

Jazz groaned inwardly to himself, as the two girls made a dash for cover. He wouldn't be able to follow them into the wooded area, without transforming. Primus, this was just going well.

The older one tossed a glance back in wonder. He could tell she was the elder of the two with some quick scans. Although on the outer appearance of things, the other looked twice her own age, and much older than this one. However, her glance at him...

Something in her eyes...

'She's the one I'm after.' Jazz thought plainly to himself. 'She's the one I need to talk to...'

* * *

Liz, and Morgan didn't stop until they reached their Grandmother's. Izzy, and Grace met them at the fence, and let them in. Liz fell over, huffing. Morgan, too was bowed over in hailing rapidly.

"What happened to you two?" Isabelle asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Blo-blo-Bloody, Hell!" Liz rasped. " I don't get it!"

"Me-me neither!" Morgan gasped, trying to catch her breath. "But-but it was fun!"

"You think that was fun!?" The older teen snapped.

"Yep!"

"You have an odd concept of fun..." Liz sighed, and then rocked herself up onto her feet. "Let's get to the Motor Home, for a little Pow-wow."

"Righto!" Agreed Grace, who had stalked over, to help Morgan up.

"Yeah," Morgan nodded. "We need to figure out what's going on here."

* * *

The girls filed into the motor home, each tired, and ready to discuss the whole matter completely. They often spent the night in the RV, staying up late, talking, much to Liz's dismay. That girl liked her sleep. Morgan did too, but she liked to sleep in late, sometimes till lunch-time the next day. The other two were early risers, regardless of the time they went to bed.

Liz sat in the diver's seat, which commanded a view of the rest of the RV. Morgan took position on the couch nearest to the door. Izzy sat on the couch opposite of Morgan's, and Gracie took to sitting in the floor.

"So let's hear it Lizzy." Morgan suggested, breaking the ice. "We both know that we found next-to-nada at the library, so tell us what you know."

"Honestly?" Liz sighed. "I'm no closer to knowing. It's powerful, whatever it is. When it glows, I-" she faltered for a moment. She took a shaky breath, and regained her composure. "I see things. Warring Robots, battles, frightened people running. It's...Awful."

The other girl's didn't say anything.

"I'm familiar with thousands of Folktales, Legends, and Mythology, but I couldn't find anything that sounded anywhere near this."

"What about a Starball?" Grace asked.

"Doesn't fit." Liz stated. "Besides, that would go into a Kitsune's territory. Why would they have anything to do with war, and Robots?"

"Maybe they like Star wars?" Morgan guessed.

"More like the sci-fi channel." Gracie grinned.

"Regardless, it doesn't make sense." Liz rubbed her temples. "But forget that, there's more to it."

"Oh yeah!" Morgan exclaimed. "That Porsche tailed us from the library to Mickey-Dee's, and to the school too."

"So y'all gave it the slip?" Gracie asked. "Nice."

"Thanks." Morgan smiled, looking rather proud of herself.

"I don't like it." Liz muttered.

"Maybe Lizzy's really a witch, and they're gonna take her to Hogwarts!" Isabelle shouted loudly.

The RV filled with a strange silence. Morgan gave Izzy an annoyed glare, while Gracie, and Liz blinked with disbelief at what they had just heard.

"Oooookay..." Liz murmured. "I don't think so Isabella-kella. Doesn't add up."

"Not to mention, Hogwarts doesn't exist!" Morgan grumbled silently. Still, Izzy's young ears picked up on what was said.

"It could!" She retorted.

"Guys!" Liz exclaimed, holding her hands up. "One mystery at a time."

They all tossed out more theories, and were at it, long into the night. No explanation, however, was found, much less a solution. They all at last pulled out the sleeping bags, and settled into sleep.

Except for Liz. As the others calm, rhythm tic breathing met her ears, Liz felt a fear in the pit of her stomach. It just wasn't an easy task. The others were smart for their age, but she had to be rational about it all. They were no match for this impending doom.

'Impeding doom?' Liz wondered to herself. 'Boy that's a gloomy way to look at it.' In her heart, she knew not else could possibly come from it though.

Turning over in her sleeping bag, the teen resolved to get some sleep. Two minutes passed, and then, her sensitive ears perked up, hearing an engine passing. A few moments passed, and then she heard tapping on the side of the motor home. Getting to her feet, she opened the door, and poked her head out.

'Oh god.'

Sheer panic, and horror came across her features, as her eyes caught sight of a large mech. He was taller than her grandmother's house, with a white paint job, and a black helmet. His eyes were hidden by a visor, as he studied the RV with interest. The moment her head came into view though, his head turned to face her.

For a moment, neither moved. He stared at her, and she stared at him. He seemed to be waiting for her to do something. Liz didn't move, for her knees had locked into place. She half expected him to laugh at her, and tell her to hand over some the bracelet.(Under a crazy, or funky name of course.)

"Hi." The words came out in a calm, rather friendly manner. She blinked twice. Her hazel eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Yo..." She squeaked. The moment it had come out, she wished she hadn't said anything.

The mech chuckled at that. "Ya'know, I've met plenty of smaller Organics, who scream at seeing a Transformer for the first time."

Liz almost blushed at the compliment, but merely replied with modesty. "I did."

The Mech's optic's narrowed. "You've met one of my kind?"

"Not-" She flushed realizing how much she had said. "-Not exactly..."

Silence filtered between the mech, and the human. "Who are you?" Liz asked.

The mech straightened some. "Why don't we talk more on level. I can't stoop down forever, and I'm sure you won't mind getting to look'n at more of an eye level."

Liz considered the suggestion for a moment, then decided to test him. "And if I decide I don't want to?"

The mech just shrugged. "Okay, whatever. You're the boss."

" 'The Boss'?" The teen repeated. "Dude, you're a giant robot! You could pluck me up, and break me in half!"

The giant gave an offended little 'hphm' sound. "Alright, first of all, I'm not a robot, I'm a mech. That's a fairly common misconception among organics. The difference is, Robot's are for the most part, mindless. The can be programed, and then re-programed. We mechs can't. Also, we have natural personalities. Robots don't. Secondly, I'm here for a reason, and with those reasons came orders to keep any harm from coming to you, or any of your kind."

Liz felt a smile creep onto her face. "Alright. I'll trust you with the common courtesy of a stranger, so long as you pardon any of my ignorance's of you, and your race. Fair enough, right?"

The mech smiled. "Sure thing."

Liz hopped down from the motor home, and closed the door behind her. She gave a small flick of her hand, gesturing for the bot to follow her. He stood up to his full height, and did as he was bid.

Liz went up to the deck of the pool, and plopped herself into a lawn chair. The mech turned to face her, standing up straight, and looking rather pleased at the prospect.

"So, got a name kiddo?" He asked.

"Liz." The teen replied. " It's actually Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz, or Lizzy. Everybody does it."

"Liz?" he asked cocking his head to the side. "Huh. I'm Jazz."

"Jazz?" Liz couldn't help but let a small, goofy grin surface. An after thought melted her expression down to a thoughtful wonder.

"Something wrong?" The newly named mech asked.

"Sorta." She shrugged. "That name's been mentioned to me, before."

"By who?" Jazz asked in surprise. "Come to think of it, you said I wasn't the first you've seen. So, let's hear it little lady."

Liz crossed her arms, and shivered. "I have an object, see," She held the bracelet up for clarification. "It's done really weird things to me ever since I put it back on."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jazz laughed. "I'm already confused. 'Back on'?, 'weird stuff'?"

Instantly, Lizzy sat up some. "I'll start from the beginning then."

"It all started when I was five..."

* * *

Done. Okay. Remember what I said above. Thanks.


	6. Of partings, and capture

Chapter six... Not much to say. I think reading J.R. Tolkien's books has had an effect on me, hence the try at poetry. Not too fond of it actually. Hope I didn't lose anybody with the tiny skip of speech. (I've been told that it's my weakness, explaining, then re-explaining too much. Annoys people. So I just skipped that bit.)

Um, yeah.

Read, and Review please.

**Disclaimer**: Transformers is Hasbro's, and I own Nada when it comes to them. However, this is my story, my characters, my words, and my insane rant. You cannot take those.

**Thanks:**Just wanted to thank y'all for your reviews, and interest.

"And that's everything I can think of." The teen concluded.

Jazz gave Liz a calm, searching look

Jazz gave Liz a calm, searching look. At least, that's how it felt to her, as she finished up her narrative of what had happened, and what the small sphere had done. She pulled her knees up in the chair, and wrapped her arms around them.

"May I see it?"

His hand extended for it. Liz untied from her wrist, hesitated, then placed it into his over-sized hand.

Jazz turned it over in his hand. He brought it close to his face, peering at it. A frown of distraction, and inspection was heavy upon his face.

"That's something..." Jazz handed it back. "Do ya know how to make it work?"

Liz took it back, and gave him a quiet little sigh. "I don't know... Want me to try?"

Jazz considered it for a long moment. "Will it hurt you?"

"Nothing worse than a headache the last time." She replied.

Jazz thought about that, then gave a small shake of his head. "No. Better not risk it. Ratchet would kill me."

"Ratchet?" Liz asked. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" The mech asked in surprise.

"Tell me...About your race," She smiled. "I want to know..."

Jazz cocked his head to the side. "Why? Because I'm a giant mech?"

Liz shook her head. "Well, yes and no..."

She sighed, and shivered. Tossing her long messy hair out of the way, she tried again. "I've always... Well...Had a..."

She stopped, and just shook her head. "I can't explain."

Jazz shifted. A small smile played on his face. "Tell ya what," He decided. "I'll bring back my Commander, and he can tell you what you want to know."

Liz twisted a lock of her hair, then nodded. "Okay."

"Now, you look in need of a good recharge."

"Recharge?" The human asked in bemusement. "Ya mean sleep?"

The mech seemed to be thinking it over. "Yeah. 'Sleeppa.'"

She laughed at him. "Sleep. Just sleep. Okay then..." As she began to walk off, a thought hit her. She paused in her stride. "Will-will I see you again?"

Jazz nodded quickly. "Definitely."

Liz smiled. "Till then...Jazz."

The mech waved, then snuck off to the rode. She watched in fascination as his body shifted into a Porsche. Liz let out a gasp.

"Next time, you see me, you won't have to run Elizabeth." Jazz chuckled, driving off.

* * *

Liz sat up, and let out a low groan. Her head throbbed and ached. She sighed, and tossed her quilted bedding aside. Gracie was already awake, sitting there with Morgan's sketch book open.

"Morn'in..." Liz greeted, with a yawn.

"Hello." Grace smiled. "Can we wake Morgan up now?"

"Please?" Isabelle added.

Liz tilted her head, and gave a small, sly grin.

"You really want her up THAT bad?"

"YESSSS!" Izzy exclaimed in, frustration.

Liz disappeared into the bathroom for a moment. Grace, and Izzy exchanged confused expressions. They could hear her rummaging around, but neither had a clue as to just what their cousin was up to. Moments later Liz remerged with a box, containing Q-tips. Izzy snickered softly, while Gracie gave her own giggles.

True to their opposite nature, Liz had discovered that there was not one thing that would make Morgan go into a screaming fit faster than a Q-tip in her ear. Lizzy, on the other hand, loved them, and used them after every bath out of habit. Morgan had a phobia, and Liz had a fetish. What better to use to annoy her younger sister into getting up?

Liz plucked a Q-tip out, and snuck closer to the couch where Morgan's still form lay. Her hair was a mess, not that any of the other girls were better. A home-made quilt lay over her, covering a great deal of her body, except for her toes, and a blob of strawberry blonde hair poking out.

Liz pulled the quilt back with painstaking care. Slowly, she peeled it back to reveal Morgan's face, her mouth half-open, which looked similar to a blubbing fish. Silently, Liz inserted one end of the cotton swab into her sister's ear.

"If you stick that thing any further in, I'm going to cut you up into itty-bitty pieces, and then stick you in the freezer." Morgan's lips moved, as her threat was carried in a half-awake, half-asleep, tone. Liz recognized the total hostility in her little sister's growl, and retracted the swab.

"Time to get up." The older girl announced. "Unless of course, you'd rather us throw a bucket of ice water on you."

Morgan made a noise akin to a grumble, and a groan. Which was more likely? Too difficult to say. Not that it mattered, for the girl sat up, and shot evil glares at her older sister, and two younger cousins.

"I hate you all." She stated.

"Love you too!" The other three girls chanted back, throwing pillows at the late riser. With a shout, Morgan snatched up the pillows, and threw them at her assailants. Liz laughed, and twisted away from the attack, as the other two girls danced out of the motor home.

"Last one to breakfast is a moron!" Isabelle shouted in high spirits.

"And first one has to kiss em!" Morgan snapped, tossing aside a stray blanket. Liz laughed, tripping over a pillow.

'I hope it's always like this…' Liz thought to herself, as she followed Morgan to the kitchen. 'Laughter, good times, and craziness…'

She paused, closing a door behind her, as she entered a spacious Kitchen. It had a bar to the right side, and a small table almost just opposite of that. A large cabinet sat a little behind the bar. Liz believed it had been a broom closet that her Grandmother had turned into a storage bin for snacks, and other delicious goodies. Further to the right, attached to the bar, was a sink, and a clothe that served as a drain-board. That attached to the stove, and counter space. At the end of the counter, sat the refrigerator.

Isabelle and Gracie already had set out four bowls, and were now fetching the cereal. Morgan went for the milk, while Liz went for some spoons.

'But…' Liz thought with disdain. 'Somehow…I don't think…' She looked at her cousins, and sister with sad eyes. 'I don't think this will last much longer…'

"Hey Liz, let's go swimming today!" Morgan exclaimed. "Let's forget that stupid charm."

"Huh?" Liz blinked.

"Yeah, I mean, we were probably just imagining the whole thing, ya'know? And that glow could've been a trick of lighting." Morgan muttered sheepishly.

Liz considered it. "Yeah…" She looked towards the pool, and outside. 'This is all coming to an end…isn't it?'

"You're probably right…" The older girl submitted.

'Whatever happens… I won't be able to go back…' She stuck a spoonful of lucky Charms into her mouth. 'So what's next?'

She closed her eyes, spooning in another mouthful of "Magically Delicious" cereal.

"You okay Lizzy?" Grace asked, poking her in the ribs.

Liz opened her eyes. "Yeah. Just thinking."

"Whatcha think'in bout?" Izzy asked her mouth full.

'_What does the future hold?_

_I fear I cannot tell,_

_For even the wisest are not told,_

_But I am afraid of that which is fell,_

_I am not of a brave heart,_

_And perhaps my intentions are not true,_

_Then how do I even start?_

_What's a girl to do?_

_I feel the beast's sharp fangs enclosing around me,_

_I try to run, but I'm trapped,_

_I'm lost, scared, Confused, unable to see,_

_I fight it, but I've been sapped,_

_I have no energy to win,_

_I'm lost in the tide,_

_For I cannot swim._

_I just want off of this ride,_

_Can I find a way to turn this around?_

_Learn to be myself?_

_Get us back safe and sound?_

_This is my story,_

_My own life,_

_And now it may seem boring,_

_For I am not a dwarf, hobbit, or elf,_

_I am human, who deals with human strife,_

_But this tale has not ended,_

_There is still much to do_

_Time, love, and care yet to spend,_

_A place to belong,_

_A path that is true,_

_I'll turn it from my life,_

_To my song.'_

Liz glanced at her cousins, and sister, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Did you just make that up?" Morgan asked jaw dropped.

Liz just closed her eyes, and smiled. "Yeah. Sure did."

"Wow!" Izzy exclaimed. "That's awesome!"

Liz opened her eyes again, and took another bite of cereal. A frown was heavy on her face.

"Not really."

"Really!" Grace almost shouted.

Liz just eyed them her hazel eyes considering. "Whatever."

Her mind was too busy trying to find out where that little bit of poetry had come from. Not to mention what she was going to do with it...

* * *

Liz spent the rest of her day swimming, and enjoying the sun. She didn't care too much about her bracelet, or any of the strange things that had happened to her so far. She just tried to ignore it. Forget any of it even existed. The other girls seemed to be doing the same thing, so it seemed the right path.

When Liz's Uncle David went to pick Gracie up, they managed to go along to spend the night there. They munched on more pizza, raided the candy bin, and jumped on the trampoline, for hours. Then they went inside, and played Halo 3 till it got dark, and Liz suggested that they go watch the stars.

"Ya'know what?" Morgan said, scrambling on top of the trampoline. "I think this is the best pastime."

"Ditto." Gracie added.

"Believe it." Isabelle nodded.

Liz remained quiet. It wasn't that she disagreed, far from it. This was just one of those times when she felt no need to speak her opinions. Those came upon her quite frequently, when she'd just not speak. It worried her mother, so it had grown less often, but is simply the way Liz was.

Her eyes traced over the familiar constellations. Her mind slowly wandered back to Jazz. She half wondered if she had made him up in her sleep. It seemed logical enough to try and make sense of the senseless, while sleeping. The Porsche, the giant robots, and even the name. She fingered the metal charm, as she thought it all over. It could've been all a dream, or a figment of imagination. The stress of her father's request could've sent Liz into trying to live out a fairy tale. Perhaps none of it was actually real.

'_I seriously doubt you even believe that_.'

Liz lept to her feet, disturbing the other girls on the trampoline. She didn't even bother to look and see how her sister and her younger cousins were tangled up in a ball of arms, and legs.

"Liz!" Morgan shouted. "No spazz attacks! Ack-"

"Didn't you hear that!?" Liz asked, turning her head away from her girl-friends.

"Oh, sorry." Grace smiled. "I let one rip."

"Eww!" Izzy squealed. "Gross, get off me!"

"No, no, no, no!" Liz sighed in exasperation. "It was a guy's voice. No, A mech…"

"_Mech?_" Morgan repeated. "Liz, I'm starting to think you're loony."

"But I-" Liz started.

"Yeah, I think that battery powered bracelet of yours is giving you a big head!" Isabelle added.

"I'm _not crazy!_" Liz screamed in frustration. Her fingers subconsciously locked around metal sphere, as she shouted her reply. For a moment, the air was completely still, then, a burst of light lit up the sky, as the charm erupted with energy.

Liz let out a cry of alarm, and yanked hard upon the silk that bound the sphere to her hand. The worn silken material disintegrated upon contact. High winds swirled about the backyard, as the girls' frightened screams filled the air.

"What's it doing!?" Morgan shouted over the gale.

"How should I know!?" Liz yelled back. "I don't understand anymore than you do!"

"Well make it-"A loud metallic scraping noise cut the younger girl off mid-sentence.

Isabelle let out an ear-piercing shriek, and pointed out a portable metal carport flying closer. Liz glanced wildly around, and began to see how much destruction was being caused. Shingles were being pulled from roofs, small buildings were being shaken. Small, unsecured objects were whizzing over their heads.

"Stop it!" Izzy cried, her hands held tightly over her ears. "Make it stop!"

"Liz, you heard her, stop it!" Morgan shouted.

"I-I can't!" Liz cried out, holding the sphere in her hand. "I don't know how!"

"Give it to me, then!" Morgan growled, reaching for it. "I'll do it myself!"

The moment her fingers closed around the metal, a bright pulse of angry blue light exploded within her hand, and sent her flying away. The winds grew more furious.

"Morgan!" Liz shouted, reaching for her little sister.

"Keep it away!" Morgan screeched, holding her burnt hand. "You- You did that on purpose!"

Liz back up in astonishment. "What!?"

"You _can_ control it! You just won't!" Her sister accused.

"No, I can't! I can't!" Liz put her hands to her ears, and screamed. "I don't know how!"

"Then give it to somebody who can." All four girls looked up to see four tall, sleek mechs. Liz's eyes widened.

"I am Starscream, fleshlings." The first announced. He was red, and looked similar to jet. His eyes glowed, the same red as his paint. The others mirrored his design, but their colors were different. One was purple, another blue, and yet a third orange. One thing however, was the same. All their eyes were an evil red.

Liz shuddered internally. This couldn't be the help she had sent for. Could it?

Her mind fluttered back to Jazz. He had told her that he would return with his commander. This, Starscream seemed like the last mech to be a commander in Liz's opinion, but just in case...

"Where's Jazz!?" She screamed. "Where is he?!"

A cruel smile broke out on Starscream's face. "Offline. I dismantled him myself."

Fear spread across Liz's face. She took a step back. "No…" She whispered. No help would be coming for her. She would fall into this creature's hands. She'd never get to know that friendly mech, Jazz. She would lose her freedom.

"No!" She screamed, both hands locked on the metal sphere. "No!" She cried again. Light streamed out from the cracks in her fingers.

"It can't be!" winds picked up the girls, mechs, and all in a whirlwind of power, and confusion. The mechs transformed into jets, just as Liz had thought. The purple one opened it's cockpit, and snagged Isabelle right out of the air.

"Let her go!" Morgan shouted over the din, echoing the cry, Liz had in her heart. The light grew brighter, and they all began to swirl faster.

Morgan too was soon caught in the orange one's cockpit. It closed around her, even as she beat against the glass. The blue one took Grace's unconscious body with little effort.

The three jets with human passengers rocketed out of the whirlwind of power.

"No!" Liz screamed. Tears soaked her face, as the light burned her fingers. More power surged into the air, as sheets of lightening danced into the already frightening scene.

"Amazing!" Starscream laughed. "The sheer power! With this, I can rule the Decepticons!"

Lizzy's fingers tightened around the sphere, despite the burns. She took in a gasp of breath.

"Come along quietly, and I'll see to it you're treated well enough." Starscream's voice made it sound so tempting. So much safer…

He transformed back into his mech form, extending his hand to her. How odd. He seemed almost benevolent now, benign. His red eyes were no longer menacing, no they seemed dim with worry for the small human.

'_Some will come to protect..'_ A voice rung in her head, as light pulsed to the words.

'_Others shall come to _**destroy**_!' _The words screamed in her head, as the gale picked up. This brought the transforming jet's real nature back into the light. He claimed to have killed Jazz! True, she hadn't really known Jazz, but he had been rather kind, and considerate of the teen, and her circumstances. He had also been the first truly amazing thing that had ever happened to Liz. Now that he was gone, she should be wary of his killer, not running to him for protection!

"Hurry, Lizzzzy!" Strascream hissed. "Join me!"

Liz felt a pang of fear hit her chest hard. 'Why didn't I see it!?' She wondered. ' He's the last person I need to turn to!'

That voice had haunted her dreams. He had been the cause of her nightmare. This Starscream was her enemy!

"Never!" Liz cried, screwing her eyes shut. "I will never join you!"

Another burst of light flew from the object enclosed in the teen's hand. A scream met her ears, but whether it was Starscream's, or her own, Liz didn't know. As she was tossed around in the gale, something hit her head with a loud, sickening crack. Liz let a cry escape from her lips, before she fell out of consciousness. The last thing she felt was a thick, oozing substance running into her eyes, and the smell of oil.

Okay, y'all know what to do! Thanks for reading!


	7. Decepticons, and Skyfire

I'm back... And randomly updating... don't ask why, cause I'm still trying to figure that one out. Anywho, onwards we go!

* * *

**Rated T for:** Violence, mild cursing, and what-not.

Thanks: A continued thanks to my reviewers, watchers, and anybody who reads this. Hope you like it.

* * *

Liz felt pain long before she awoke

Liz felt pain long before she awoke. It was dull then, with small throbs. Now as her eyes were beginning to open, it was a mind-numbing pain. Just when it seemed to be easing off, it came back, thrice fold.

She opened her hazel eyes, and tried not to whimper. It hurt just to blink in her surroundings. As the world around her came into focus, she began to remember the last few moments before she had lost consciousness. Around her were metal bars. They looked like polished steel, but that was debatable, as her knowledge on metal was limited. The ceiling above her head was the same metal, but it had four holes filled in with glass. They looked something akin to portholes on small boats, but these didn't look like they were there for any practical use at all.

It was light, but that was artificial light. She could tell by the flickering that occasionally plunged her into darkness, before coming back on. Everything smelled heavily of oil, and some sort of electric smell, that was hard to identify. There was no telling how long Liz had lay there awake, just trying to decide what to do. At last, she chose a course of action.

Liz slowly pulled her right arm to eye-level. The pain increased, but that was getting to be almost normal. She let out a small gasp, as she finally brought it into view, partly from pain, but also from shock.

She had a piece of glass sticking out jaggedly, from just above her wrist, to a little under her shoulder. Cuts, caked blood, and bruises festooned the rest of it from her shoulder, down to her pinkie.

Liz quaked silently, and gently placed her arm back down.

'Dear god…' She thought. 'What happened? Where am I? ... Will- will I be okay? And what about the others!?'

This last thought sent her into a state of panic. She took a deep breath, and pulled her arms behind her. Pain shot up both arms. She paused, letting them rest. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, she placed her hands flat against the cold metal surface she lay upon, and pushed. There was a sickening crunch, as she let out a cry of agony, and went crashing back onto the floor. She lay there on her back, as tears flowed freely down her face. She choked back screams, as spasms of pain racked her entire body.

A loud screeching sound brought her blood-shot eyes to a figure. A mech. One she was beginning to hate with everything in her. Starscream.

He looked down at her, shooting the human an annoyed glare. "Feeling poorly are we?" He asked, sneering.

Liz glared daggers back at him, almost mirroring his expression. "Never better, ya ass-hole!"

At her reply, Starscream smiled. "You're in no position to be calling the Lord of the Decepticons anything other than Master!"

Another loud screech interrupted Liz before she could throw out another insult. A new mech she hadn't seen before entered. He was as tall as Starscream, but he had no wings. He was completely silver, save for a cannon on his right arm, and his glowing red eyes. He tossed a glance at Starscream, then at Liz.

"It looks severely damaged Starscream. We shall have to use a different organic." He stated. His voice reminded Liz somewhat of gravel, although only slightly more pleasant. His eyes pierced Liz, so completely, she shuddered, involuntarily.

"We can't, oh Mighty Megatron." Starscream sighed, with a small bow. "The other organics are burned if they try to use it, and we cannot remove it from the femm's fingers."

Liz looked down at her hand. As Starscream had said, the Sphere was still locked in her hand, although, she hadn't even remembered it. Nor had she noticed it when she had tried to sit up.

The one called Megatron seemed to consider the girl for a moment. "Then we shall keep it. As it is a femm, and a rather resilient one for an organic, it shall serve me well."

Megatron picked up the cage, his fingers going through the glass portholes. It shook, and rattled Liz, as he brought her up to eye-level. His eyes seemed even more sinister than Starscream's as he pierced her with his cold unfeeling stare.

"Can it understand me Starscream?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Was the other mech's reply.

Megatron flashed a cruel smile, even worse than that of Starscream.

"You belong to me now, little Femm. You own a power which marks you as one of our own, but be forewarned. Because only you can wield that power, _you_ are mine. You will follow my orders to the letter, and you will be treated as a favored pet. I trust you understand?"

Liz tried not to shake, as his words sunk in, but it was impossible. He was a towering robot, who trumped even the mech that had caused her to cry in her sleep. He was dangerous, she had no doubt. And he didn't care if she died or not. In fact, Liz was almost one hundred percent sure he'd rather crush her in his hand, than keep her to do his bidding, even as a pet. She was too small, and in far too much pain to do anything. So she shook with the force of his words.

"I-" She faltered." What about my cousins, and Morgan?" She asked.

Megatron turned to Starscream.

"The other organics, my Lord." He explained.

The silver mech turned his attention back to Liz. "Oh I still plan to use them, if you die in my service, prove incompetent, or prove yourself a traitor." The last condition wasn't pointed at Liz, as he turned, and glared at Starscream. The red mech said nothing, as if he had not heard his leader.

Megatron then brought his gaze back on the organic. "Well?"

Liz swallowed hard, then gave a tilt of her head. "Oh-okay…"

Megatron then tossed the cage back to where it had first been, jostling Liz hard, as she choked back another cry. She was too scared of Megatron to scream. If he heard her frightened scream, she feared he'd change his mind about her, and crush her with his bare hands.

"Have Skyfire study the organic, fix it, and find its needs." Megatron barked to Starscream, before turning, and walking out.

As soon as his leader was gone, Starscream hit the wall with enough force to dent the wall. Liz half-smiled at that. Her tormentor was being tormented.

"Leader of the Decepticons, huh?" She laughed ruefully. "Damn."

The red mech turned to her. "Make no mistake, _organic_, I will be the leader of the Decepticons!" He snarled. With that, He left her alone to rest. Liz closed her eyes, and fell into a fitful, broken sleep.

* * *

When Liz woke up fully, a big mech was sitting there, fiddling with a funny looking piece of technology. She looked him over.

He was taller than either Megatron, or Starscream, and much taller than Jazz had been. He had blue optics though, and was white, with some red paint here and there. He wore a symbol on his chest, in a dark purple. Liz blinked.

She hated to say it, but she kind of liked him, if looks were any judge. But she had long decided they weren't, so she just glared at him from her cage.

He looked up suddenly, then seeing no one, turned to the cage. His eyes locked with the girl's.

"Ah!" He exclaimed. "You're out of recharge!"

A tear fell down her cheek, stinging her pride. She found it hard to not think of Jazz. He had called her sleep Recharge...

_"Will-will I see you again?"_She had asked the mech.

"_Definitely!"_ Liz let out a small sob.

"Shh, shh," The large white mech murmured. "I'm not going to hurt you…"

"You already have!" Liz snapped. The mech stared, as she just burst into more tears. "And you'll only continue to hurt me while I hold this stupid charm!" She tried to fling it, but her arm sent too much pain, making her stop mid-swing. She gasped with pain.

Salty tears soaked her cheeks, stinging the cuts on her face. Laying her head back she let out a muffled sob. It all hurt. Her body, her heart beat in slow painful bruising patterns. She couldn't even cry to ease the pain. Fear was upon her every waking hour, and probably would be until she was released to die.

"I am sorry…" The white mech sighed, gravely. She looked up, coming out of her painful trance. "I am a scientist. I have no wish to hurt anyone."

"Then why!?" Liz's voice cracked with pain, and confusion. "Why stay!?"

Very gently, the giant mech picked up the cage, bringing her closer to him. Liz was surprised at the ease with which he handled her enclosed space. "Because I was asked to rescue you."

That statement seemed so foreign she sat there blinking for three minutes, before asking: "Come again?"

The mech smiled a little at this. "Optimus Prime sent me to rescue you."

"Who-Who's he?" Liz asked, adopting a quiet tone. She was afraid to speak too loud, otherwise, she feared, it might turn out to be nothing more than a dream, or worse yet, a cruel joke.

"The mech who leads the opposite faction, the Autobots." The white mech answered. "You will meet him as soon as I can sneak you away safely."

Liz took a moment to let that sink in. "What about the others? They're my family!"

She knew her duty to them as the oldest had always come first, and foremost. Her brothers had done the same for her, now she was to do the same for her siblings.

He gave her a sad, mournful expression. "I do not know. I was sent to rescue one organic. I may not even be able to do that."

Liz lay there considering it. "If, I go with you…Will this Optimus Prime help my sisters?"

The mech smiled. "If there is one thing Optimus Prime believes, it is that 'freedom is the right of all sentient beings.' He will do all he can to free them if I cannot."

Liz closed her eyes. "Okay… I'm Liz by the way…"

The mech set her back down with painstaking care. "And I am Skyfire."

* * *

Yeah, yeah, kinda short. I don't really think it matters though. It is what it is. Let me know what you like, and what you don't. (In Other Words, review.)


	8. Redemption, and familair faces

A small update, while I run in circles. I'll post more up next chance I get.

* * *

Liz felt pain long before she awoke

Liz opened her eyes groggily, and then being blinded by light, closed them again. The last few hours were a blur of tears, pain, and Skyfire's comforting murmurs. She had spent it just trying to stay awake, and alert, but she had failed miserably.

Liz felt a little better than she remembered being inside the Decpsticons ship.

'Ship...' Her stomach lurched at the prospect. She had been in space! The humming noise in the background made her stomach do another flip-flop. Where was she now?

Liz opened her eyes, and sat up. It hurt her, the sitting up, but it pained her less than on board the Decepticon's ship.

The first thing her eyes met was a white metal. She blinked twice, rubbing the back of her head.

"A little more on the up side, Elizabeth." Liz took a moment to think about that. She had heard the voice somewhere... And only one mech had been told her full name...

Her head shot up, and soon her hazel eyes were met with a visored mech.

"Jazz!" Liz exclaimed, wobbling to her feet. She teetered for a moment, before Jazz's hand caught her from furthering the bruises on her bum.

"Easy there, take it nice and slow..." The mech warned. "You just got came out of one heck of a surgery."

"Surgery!?" Liz sputtered, knowing full well what most surgeries entailed.

"Naw, just messing with ya." Jazz laughed. "But Ratch-man did put you in for one long stasis lock!"

"Stasis? Ratch-man?" Liz asked blankly, none of the words quite registering. "Bu-"

"Will you quit confusing the femm, Jazz!?" A loud voice snapped. "You ought to know how nasty those vapors can be for an organic!"

"Why'd ya give it so dang much then!?" Another mech retorted. Liz hobbled around, clutching Jazz's hand for support.

Her eyes swept over the room. On one side, sat a mech, the first speaker, sipping a cube of glowing liquid. He was a white mech with a white helmet, and a red 'V' looking thing attached to that. His hands were painted red, as was his bottom of his torso, reminding Liz of Super-man. His eyes were narrowed, but the same blue that Skyfire's were.

He was glaring at the second speaker, a red mech, with grey legs, and hands. His arms were crossed as he stared back at the medic. He too had blue eyes, although his were a darker shade. He had spoken with what sounded to Liz like a thick, southern accent. Jazz spoke with an accent too, but it was harder for her to detect, as she knew many people with accents similar to his.

"Where'd you even get at stuff?" The red one continued.

"WheelJack. And you don't want to know where he got it." The red and white mech grumbled, sipping more of the liquid.

Liz shook her head. 'This is getting too weird... I feel like somebody over-dosed me with Morphine!'

The human wobbled unsteadily. "You drugged me!" She exclaimed. "No wonder I'm seeing things!"

"Like what?" Jazz asked, placing his other hand out to brace her.

"You, for instance." Liz muttered. "I'm not totally sure that this is all happening!"

"What?" Jazz moved his hands a little closer, his brow creased in concern.

"Starscream said he took you out." The human stated.

"Hmph." The red bot snorted. "Starscream's a gutless Decepticon. Heartless too."

Liz gave up on standing, and sat back down.

"What decepticon ain't heartless Hide?" Jazz chuckled.

Liz threw a fearful glance at her surroundings, and her hazel eyes widened. Not one thing in the room appeared normal, nor had any semblance of being somewhere near her normal life. She looked up at Jazz for a moment wide-eyed, then at the other Mechs.

It finally sunk in.

"Oh my God!" Liz shrieked.

All heads turned to the small human. Jazz instantly steadied his hands, while the red mech uncrossed his arms in curiosity. The white and red mech stood half out of his chair, half way in.

"What's a matter?" Jazz asked.

"I'm in space, on a ship, in a room bigger than the pentagon, with giant ro-" She stopped short seeing the red bot's glare. "-Err, Mechs, I feel like crap, probably look like a mess, don't even know what the hell just took me away from my home, I feel woozy, and danmmit, Why do I feel like I haven't eaten in a month!?"

Silence entered the space where Liz had just screamed. As soon as the words escaped her mouth she felt her face heat up with embarrassment, and shame.

"I'm sorry, this is all-"

"Bout time ya started yer yell'n." The red bot muttered. "I was gett'n worried Ratchet had knocked ya too loopy with that stuff."

Liz blushed.

"Is she over-heat'n!?" The red bot jumped pointing. The white mech got to his feet, and came closer.

"No, no, no!" Liz cried, blushing even further, by the attention. "We human's do that."

"How come?" Asked Jazz.

"Umm, it's cause well... Crap it's embarrassing, and that makes us blush. And you're embarrassing me!" She cried.

"Sorry." Jazzed laughed. "But ya know, these are some good guys. There's no need to feel embarrassed. We'll do what we can to help ya, but we don't know much about you, or your planet."

Liz looked at her feet. A small shuffle of those particular limbs proved to be more difficult than she expected.

"Well, okay..." She mumbled. "Crap, I feel hungry..."

The white mech came closer, and sat next to her. "Hungry? What is that?"

"Oh!" Jazz looked up brightly. "She needs to refuel!"

"Guess it won't hurt to have er refueled, befer ya take er to Prime." The red mech nodded his consent. "Prowl won't argue with it neither.""

Liz sat there staring at them. The white mech hit a button on the wall, which reminded Liz of the intercom system in her house.

"Ratchet to Perceptor, Ratchet to Perceptor."

There was static for a moment, then: "Perceptor here, what is it Ratchet?"

"Need you to find WheelJack, and bring him down here. The human needs to refuel."

Liz felt a forbidding creeping over her. She glanced up at Jazz.

"This isn't going to be a big ordeal, is it?" The visored mech just shrugged.

"We've got food for other organic life-forms in case of an emergency."

A relieved look passed over the teen. "Oh, okay..."

She didn't have long to wait before the sliding doors opened almost noiselessly. Three mechs appeared from the hallway, and walked in.

Two of them, Liz had never seen before. The first a red mech, with a giant scope-looking thing on his shoulder. It reminded Liz somewhat of the horrible Megatron. However, he had kind, keen blue eyes, which took quick stock of Liz.

The second mech was far different from any of the other mechs she had yet seen. He shared the same blue eyes as the others, but it liked he had no mouth what-so-ever. He had squares on either side of his head. He was mostly white, with a symbol stamped on his chest. Liz glanced at the mechs she had first seen, and noticed that they too wore a symbol on their bodies.

The third mech though...

"Skyfire!" The white and red mech barked. Liz perked up at seeing somebody else she knew.

"You're off duty!" The white, and red one snapped. "Get your chassis out of my med-bay!"

Liz cringed. Jazz just chuckled.

"Prime said I could help out with little Liz's refueling." The large mech replied coolly. "Besides, I wanted to see how she was." He shot Liz a small smile, which Liz returned.

"Fine..." The mech grumbled.

"Odd." The red mech with the scope stated, leaning in closer to look over the organic. "The organic seems to have healed beyond even our expectations!"

"Pardon?" Liz asked.

"We did not expect you to make it past the next couple of joors." The mech explained.

Liz knew surprise was marking her face, as her stomach twisted, but she refused to say anything. She remained silent.

"Perceptor, quit scari'n the kid!" The other red mech snapped. "Even Ah don't tell em bout how bad the damage is when their at young!"

Liz raised her eyebrows, and scowled, but said nothing.

"Alright, alright, mechs." Jazz held his hands in the air. "Manners. Yer in the presence of a lady."

Liz almost laughed at that. If these mechs had ever seen her romp around in the woods with her brothers, or the way she had fought with her mother about being do things like the boys did... Let's just say they wouldn't have found her to be much of a lady.

That, and her appearance didn't make her look one bit a lady. The kaki's she had been wearing had blood, and mud stained all over them. Her shirt had rips in the short sleeves, and her tennis shoes were a mess. With one shoe having lost its string, and the other having been split down the middle. Her hair looked like she had gone for years with even washing it, much less combing it. Her body looked more like a corpse than anything, with cuts, scrapes, and bruises covering her from head to toe.

'No wonder they didn't think I'd last very long...' She thought in wonder.  
"Right." The first red mech mumbled. "I'm Ar'nhide. That there's Perceptr." He pointed to the red mech, with the oversized scope.

"That's Ratchet, our CMO. You alredy know Skyfire, and Jazz." Ironhide finished.

"And I am WheelJack." The mouthless one introduced himself. When he spoke, the squares on either side of his head lit up in perfect rhythm with his words. The girl stared at them, intrigued, and rather amused by the action. Then she realized they were looking at her expectantly, so she snapped to.

"Nice to meet ya'll..." Liz murmured, a little bewildered. "I'm Liz."

"Well Liz," WheelJack's squares lit up. "Welcome aboard the _Redemption." _

* * *

__

You know the drill.


	9. Refueling, and schemes

Another Update, before I dissapear again for a weekend. Summer. Too Busy.

_**Rated T for:**_ Violence, Mild Cursing (As part of the realisim.) and What-not.

_Thanks to_: Elita One, Moonlight Eagle, My Eternal Facade, Eerie Iri,  Ridel, Yonoka Takai, TheRavenQuoth, Delphine Pryde, Sadari Jenova, Death Phoenix, AnimeOtakuBara, and Alexiastar. I'm glad to have people who enjoy what I do.

Comments: I think this is my favorite chapter so far. (Just because of how the twins act here. I had fun writing that.)

* * *

All aboard the _Redemption_ there was a surge of incessant chatter. Rumors were flying fast and furious. There was hardly anyway a mech could not hear them, and ponder them, for they were repeated often, and everywhere. From the Rec room, to the depths of the boiler room, mechs discussed the new, and strange protocol, and the entire buzz from the ship's scientists.

Perceptor had been running back and forth from the storage rooms to the med-bay. WheelJack had been making his own frequent trips to his lab and a quick bee-line back to the Med-bay as well. That in and of itself was of some interest, but the fact that Ratchet was refusing to see mechs, or allow anyone into the Med-bay had the whole crew in an uproar. Not to mention the change in temperature aboard the ship had been reset to a warmer degree, as well as a change in the atmosphere. Then of course, every mech aboard had been instructed to download a new language, all of which found an annoying change in protocol.

Rumors had it that they had discovered some new species of intelligent life. Other rumors were that they were all busy creating some new bot, or better yet some new sort of weapon. All such talk filled the Rec room to the brim.

"I hear that Jazz, and Ironhide are the only non-med staff allowed in there." A green mech comment, sipping on a cube of energon. "Sounds fishy."

"I'll tell you what's fishy!" A grey mech grumbled loudly. "If you stand outside the doors, you can hear a small chime-like noise."

"Yeah, till Ratchet chases you off with a welding torch!" A red mech laughed. "He chased Sunny and me all the way to the brig!"

"He always chases to two all the way to the brig." The grey mech replied, giving his friend a slightly annoyed stare.

"Actually," A yellow mech spoke up. "He tends to chase us all the way to Prowl's office. He's been slacking."

"Hmm..." The grey mech considered that.

"I heard some mechs claim that they've got some sort of super computer locked away." The red one added. "But that doesn't seem too likely. Not with Telteran."

"Then what?" The green mech spoke up again. "What are they hiding in there?"

"Beats me," A turquoise mech spoke up suddenly. "But I'm going to find out."

All optics turned to look at him.

"And how do you plan to pull that one off, Mirage?" The grey mech asked.

"That's easy." The red one quipped. "He's a stealthy guy... So when are we going buddy?"

Mirage's optic ridges raised in bemusement. " '_We_'?" The mech asked.

"Well, I wanna know too," The red one explained.

"So do the rest of us." Commented the green mech. "Why don't we all go?"

Mirage crossed his arms. "With them?" He asked, nodding towards the red, and yellow mechs.

"Hey," The yellow one protested. "Don't blame me for Sideswipe's stupidity."

"Yeah, don't blame me for-" The red one stared then turned his head to his brother.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"Alright," The green mech held his hands up. "We'll all go. If one of the twins gets us caught, they take the fall. Agreed?"

The two brothers looked like they felt differently, but both nodded. The Grey mech gave a quick nod. Mirage glanced from the brothers to the green mech, to the grey one, and then back at his cube. He took a small sip before heaving a sigh. "Agreed."

"Good," The green mech smiled in triumph. "Bluestreak, you know when Ratchet goes into recharge?"

"Lucky for us, next shift." The grey mech replied. "Same with the other science whizzes too. Ironhide also has to report to Prime, same as Jazz, and Skyfire. We've got the all clear."

"Nice." The yellow mech grinned, taking a long swig from his cube. "This'll be one for the history logs."

"_If_ you two don't botch it up." Mirage muttered under his breath.

"I told you, it's Sideswipe's antics that always get us caught." The mech snarled.

"Hey, keep it down mechs." The green mech warned. "Alright, we meet at hallway B-34, next shift."

The yellow mech smiled, and raised his cube for a toast. The other mechs mirrored his action. "To Insanity," He stated, clinking his cube with the others.

"And beyond!" The red mech, Sideswipe, added loudly.

* * *

Liz looked with curiosity at the clear cube of what looked like purple ping-pong balls. the cube was almost three times her height, tall, and two times wide. Jazz held her up so she could reach over the top, and pick some of it up.

She looked back up at him. "What is it?"

The mech smiled at her. "Fuel. Or as you call it, food."

Liz looked back down at the purple ping-pongs. 'You can't be serious.' Liz thought disbelievingly.

"What's in it?" She asked, picking on up, and rolling it between her fingers. It was soft, and squishy between her fingers, and it left a trail of purple-black slime on her hand.

"Beats me." Jazz shrugged. "But it's safe. I think it comes from Nebulous." He glanced at Ironhide, who just shrugged.

"Bettr eat up." The red mech cautioned. "Rachetd have a fit, if he knew ya weren't refueling."

Liz grimaced, and took a small, cautious bite. She nearly gagged. It tasted like Tuna, mixed with Macaroni and cheese. Liz was tempted to spit it out, but saw, Ironhide watching her with one optic.

She swallowed, and vowed that when she got home, she was going to eat nothing but what tasted good.

"Good?" Jazz queried. Liz winced. She had always been a pretty picky eater, but this was stuff she was sure, not even her sister Morgan would bother to sit through and eat. A potato. She wanted a baked potato. Next came chocolate. Then maybe some squirrel gumbo. But first, the potato.

"Not bad." She lied, stuffing another one into her mouth. This time, her jaws locked at the foreign taste, just letting her swallow the thing whole.

From his post next to the door, Ironhide chuckled. "Ya don't have to suffer through too much of it. Just enough to refuel ya." He commented.

Liz considered farthing her lie, but decided it was a stupid idea, and slowly chewed on another one, careful to keep it from touching her tongue as much as possible. She looked up at Jazz, who was just smiling like he had heard a great joke. "Sorry kiddo. But look on the bright side, once you finish these off, we can find a different container, with different fuel."

'Joy.' Liz thought to her self, stomaching her fifth piece. 'I have to go taste-testing to find anything good.'

Ironhide glanced at Jazz.

"Soon as she finishes up with that, we need to go see Prime." He glanced at Liz. "Ya can go ahead and take yourself a small Stasis nap if ya want. Everybody else's gone on into recharge"

Liz nodded and finished her seventh piece. It took forty-two pieces to fill her up, much to her surprise. "I'm never that hungry." She explained to Jazz, who just shrugged.

"It's been at least seven joors since you last refueled." Skyfire spoke up. "That's a long time for humans, I understand."

'Joor... What the hell is a joor anyway?' She wondered.

"Okay..." She muttered.

"We'll be seen ya kid." Ironhide gave her a small nod, as Jazz sat her back down on the table.

"Don't worry about any noises," Jazz smiled, joining the other two mechs. "That's just the ship."

"We shall return soon." Skyfire added.

The teen nodded, and waved as they left. The moment the trio was gone, Liz took stock of the room about her. The table she was sitting on was made of cool polished metal, shaped as a square. She liked the size, as it was bigger than her room. Only difference, the table sometimes rocked about. That was unsettling, but Liz figured she could manage. In the center of the table was a hole, cut in a square shape, with each point directed towards a side of the of the larger square. It was big enough to fit two humans at once, and it had a small bottom underneath it.

Liz looked over at the window. She was too far away to see anything but black. It looked almost as if somebody had put up garbage bags over the outside of the window. That was a little depressing.

She turned to her left. the wall was lined with giant metal beds, and small square tables between them. The little tables were littered with large medical utensils. There seemed to be about five or six of the these beds, and twice that number of square end-tables.

She turned to her right. It was a blank wall, with a desk shoved to one side, and a chair. A small metal square sat idly on the metal surface.

Liz looked at the doors and sighed.

"How long is 'soon' anyway?"

* * *

There you have it. Review please.


End file.
